Welcome to Darkness
by Volo's Pen
Summary: A Goddess answers Rosalie Hale's call for justice and vengeance.


Welcome to Darkness by Volo's Pen

Fandom: Twilight Series/Dark Hunters Crossover

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 1248

Inspiration: Rosalie deserves second chance

Warning: Rape and Selling Soul

Summary: A Goddess answers Rosalie Hale's call for justice and vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Hunters or Twilight Series

/THIS COULD NOT BE THE END! /

Rosalie Hale screamed silently as Royce King and his goons ravaged her. She couldn't make any sound as her vocal cord had become paralyzed by terror and rage long ago. She wished for death, yet she couldn't help, but protest against heaven and hell for this cruel turn of events. Sure, she had been an arrogant and spoiled girl in her life, so proud of her beauty and expecting admiration and love from every man.

But this was too much! She didn't deserve this! She had finally realized that what Royce and she had was not love and she longed to find the real one, to live the rest of her life with someone who truly loved her.

Rosalie knew with horror and sorrow that it would never be. Even if she survived this attack, this injustice, she would never get to live a normal life. No man would take a woman who had been raped as his wife and start a family with her. Her family and friends would never treat her the same way as before. At best, she would be a pitiful old woman without children.

She glared at Royce and the others with hate and cursed them silently. Her body didn't move, but at least she could hate them with all her heart. They all took an involuntary step back, but shrugged. They were done with her. They had no use for her anymore and she couldn't do a damn thing to hurt them. Her rapists departed and Rosalie was left alone in the Dark.

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a slow breath. She knew her injuries were serious. Without medical help, she would soon die from blood loss and exposure. Her torn and ragged dress did little to shield her from nightly chill. Again she took comfort in death. It would be better to die than live a lonely shameful life. She was tired, as if that one silent cry against this cruel fate drained all of her strength. It was time to sleep forever. She knew no one is coming to save her.

However….

Little did Rosalie know that her silent scream had reached all the way to Mount Olympus.

"Wake Up Girl! It is time to wake up!"

Startled by an unfamiliar voice, Rosalie woke up and realized her body no longer ached all over. Pain was gone, but how? She hesitantly stood up and looked up at the stranger.

The woman was beautiful, much more beautiful than her. Rosalie realized with amazement and jealousy that the woman had red hair, green eyes, and tall voluptuous figure all combining to dwarf any woman alive.

"Who are you?"

The stranger rolled her eyes.

"Mortals! Well, for one I am your potential employer, but you should know me as the Greek Goddess of hunt."

Rosalie took a step back. Was she talking to an escaped asylum patient? However this one didn't look like a lunatic. Rosalie's disoriented mind slowly came to focus and she realized that the woman was wearing what looked like a really expensive robe trimmed with gold.

Looking at her, Rosalie felt like she was in a horrible nightmare that is spiraling out of reality even more. Here she was wearing a bloody and torn dress after being raped and left for dead talking to total stranger who was claiming that she was a Greek Goddess… Wait? Was that the title for…?

"Artemis?" Rosalie hesitantly uttered the name she had read about long ago.

"Excellent! At least being dead didn't dull your wits!"

The woman replied with broad smile, her sensual red lips and white teeth gleamed in moonlight.

"I am not dead!"

Rosalie shot back angrily and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! You knew that you were dying, and I come to get you back on your feet and you go into denial!"

Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Fine! Let's just suppose you are Artemis and I am dead... Why have you come here?"

"I have come because I heard your scream for vengeance and I have a deal to offer."

The goddess stated in a matter- of – fact tone and that forced Rosalie to suspend her disbelief.

"What kind of deal?" She asked curiously.

"In exchange for your soul and eternal service in my army of Dark Hunters against Daimons, I offer you a chance to unleash your vengeance upon your rapists and killers as well as supernatural powers and wealth."

As Artemis explained, Rosalie's mind began to work furiously, trying to calmly assess her situation.

For one, she desperately wanted vengeance. Oh yes! She wanted it. Her scorching fury was like a slumbering beast waiting to attack its intended victim.. No not victims, but predators that ravaged her. For two, she knew that there was little chance of proving their guilt by law. Royce's family was well-trenched in the city and she had no witness to call upon. She had no way of punishing those bastards legitimately. This may be her only chance. Her life was already ruined. What more did she have to lose?

But… she did have something to lose, her soul, Artemis was asking for her soul and surely existing without one's soul has terrible consequences and eternal service to a Goddess must be difficult.

"Okay, I know this deal must have some conditional clause. I am a banker's daughter, so explain it to me first!"

She demanded, though not too harshly. If she was dealing with a real goddess, being forceful wouldn't help her.

To her surprise, Artemis only smiled with a hint of satisfaction.

"I know a good candidate when I see one… first, you don't want to die again once you become a dark hunter dying without your soul is nasty and there are ways to kill you, though you will be an immortal. Second, you can never go out in daylight again, sunlight will burn you to ashes. Those two clauses go together. The one to teach you on how to be a Dark Hunter will explain the rest."

Then the Goddess stepped closer to Rosalie and extended her right hand in a gesture of invitation

"Now, decide, will you or will you not join my army?"

Royce's contemptuous face flashed before her and she decided then and there that this was not a chance to be missed. If her soul was in exchange for vengeance and there were everlasting consequences bear, so be it. She couldn't allow those scoundrels to live on while she stays dead. They must not be allowed to harm any other people, let alone another woman.

"I accept, I will join your army!" She declared with finality and reached to grasp the offered hand.

As Artemis extracted her soul, Rosalie felt like she couldn't stand anymore… her entire being felt empty, but then new strength filled her body. She realized that she was stronger than she had ever been. She had power… power to unleash her vengeance and fight on against her enemies.

"It is done."

Artemis stated and stepped back to admire her newest recruit, the youngest of her chosen warriors, in both physical age and dark hunter years. Rosalie was only eighteen, undeniably beautiful, but also too fresh and naive. Artemis knew Rosalie would make up for that with her passion and defiance. She was the youngest, but going to be one of the best… eventually.

The Goddess had chosen well.

"Welcome to Darkness."

Fin


End file.
